


The Story of My Life

by whoviangirlfromgallifrey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-14 03:57:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviangirlfromgallifrey/pseuds/whoviangirlfromgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard Snart Mick Rory and Sara Lance never talked about it. It sort of evolved from a mutual dislike of their captain and being confined to close quarters on the Waverider. What it became was a beautiful, messy, real thing that needed no explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains very explicit sexual content and smut. If that is not your thing please just back out now. I will not tolerate flames on this work as it is a waste of my time and yours and seeing as it explicitly says in the rating that the smut will be graphic.

Sara had been drinking with them, that was how it started. They had been involved in a bar fight in the 1970s and were in the middle of celebrating after the fact, when Sara had found herself sandwiching between Mick and Leonard, kissing one and placing her hand on the other's growing erection.

Soon after, the drinks were forgotten as Mick lifted Sara off his lap and carried her to the quarters he shared with Leonard, her legs around his waist as she trailed kisses down his neck on one side, Len letting his hands touch one or the other of them as it was too hard to have all of them touching at the same time.

Their clothes were scattered all down the hallway and right to the door of Len and Mick's quarters and somewhere in the back of the three minds, they knew their captain would be upset and yet, they couldn't really be bothered at that particular moment to care. In fact, Sara gasped softly as she was once again sandwiched between Mick and Leonard as they each kissed and caressed various spots on her body.

She was somewhat surprised by the gentleness with which she was treated by the pyromaniac and his cold companion and she was very nearly positive that Len had threatened Mick with physical harm if he hurt Sara and that was why she found herself being set gently on the bed that she assumed was being used by Mick. She smirked as she went to work removing her own undergarments, leaving the two males to their own devices as she did so. 

What she saw when she focused on the two of them both delighted and surprised her. But not in the way one might think. No, she was a very open minded individual and had slept with nearly as many woman as she had men and so she simply sat back while the two criminals kissed and touched one another. 

She watched Leonard kiss a trail down Mick's chest until he was kneeling in front of the other man and then he slowly let his tongue snake out a lick a single stripe up the entire length of the underside of his erection. Sara actually whimpered softly and pressed her thighs together as she watched him stroke him a few times before holding the erect cock in his hand as he sucked on and swirled his tongue over the tip and slit with a soft groan of his own at the taste.

Sara continued to watch Len sucking on Mick and from the sounds coming from the older male, she had a fairly good idea that Leonard's talents went beyond simply stealing things. Her eyes lingered on the male on his knees and she mimicked his movements as his hand snaked down and he wrapped long slender fingers around himself to stroke himself and her fingers moved down her belly and she pressed the heel of her palm to her throbbing sex and groaned louder than she meant to, her eyes closing as she slid down a bit so she was lying on her back, her hand still on her clit as her index and forefingers slipped inside her. When her eyes opened, she saw Mick watching from across the room with a smirk on his lips. She winked and smirked back at him.

Len turned for a second as he pulled his mouth away from Mick's cock with a smirk at the blonde. "You're next sweetheart, so take your time getting off" he said before he looked up at Mick. "As for you partner, are you gonna come on my face or in my mouth. Your choice" he said. Mick grabbed his best friend's head and guided his twitching cock back into his mouth, causing Leonard to groan at the taste of Mick as he felt him release hot and thick in his mouth as he swallowed his load.

Watching Mick and Leonard was a bit too much for Sara and she arched her back off the bed as her thighs quivered and she cried out loudly, covering her fingers in her own juice. Once she had ridden out her orgasm, she collapsed back against the bed, gasping softly as she did. Leonard hurried over, pulling his mouth away from his best friend and going over to Sara, kissing her deeply with a groan.

"Do you have any idea what you do to a guy with those noises?" He teased her with a grin as he pulled out of the kiss after a minute.

Sara wrapped her legs around his waist and Len quietly clucked his tongue before chuckling as she tugged him down against her body with a giggle. "Seems only right that I help take care of and fix the problem then" she whispered as she managed to roll the two of them over so she was straddling his waist. She rolled her hips, groaning softly before she felt Mick press his lips against her shoulder and she let her head loll to the side so he could keep kissing her neck.

She arched again as she grinded against Len when she felt Mick's fingers on her breasts, teasing her nipples into hardened peaks, causing Leonard to slip inside her a bit. "Len....." she whimpered as she began to slowly move up and down til he was fully seated inside her and she sighed happily.

Mick released his hold on Sara when she sank down on Leonard's erection and sat back on the bed, stroking his cock as he watched Sara begin to bounce up and down on his friend. "You two...." he growled as he leaned down and kissed Leonard, causing Sara to whimper and bounce faster on top of Len, taking his wrist and placjng his hand on her breast before reaching for Mick and tugging him into a kiss. "I want you after Len is done" she whispered against his lips.

Unfortunately, being so turned on meant that Sara was still close to an orgasm, despite having just finished orgasming moments before. Leonard pulled Sara off himself and pressed her into the mattress, moving down between her legs and quickly spreading her thighs as he kissed up them and nipped at them before licking at her pussy, sucking on her clit gently and making her stiffen before she arched off the bed. And that was the moment Sara found out for sure that Leonard was far more talented then he looked and it didn't have a thing to do with being a thief.

She gasped when she felt his tongue flick over her clit before delving a bit deeper inside her and caused her to come to orgasm unexpectedly. "Leonard Snart.....where the hell did you learn that?" She asked with a gasp as she came down off her high of orgasm and sat up on her elbows. She saw his smirk and if she weren't still in awe of his oral skills, she might have been ready to smack the smug look off his face.

Leonard simply smirked and kissed and nipped at her inner thighs as she squirmed before Mick came over and shoved on Leonard's shoulder to make him stand. Sara slid onto her elbows and glared at the two of them once Len was standing there with his friend. "Did you bring them?" Len asked Mick, who held up a pair of handcuffs he had commandeered and kept for the right occasion. When Sara saw what he was holding, she smirked. "Why boys....you shouldn't have" she teased as they crawled onto the bed with her, Len on one side and Mick on the other.

Mick took the cuffs, fastening them around one wrist and then around the bedpost to the other wrist so that she was secured but comfortable. As soon as that was done, he leaned down, kissing Sara softly at first before deepening it, her soft gasps and groans encouraging him to continue and after a minute of kissing, he let his fingers trail over the skin of her arm and around the soft curve of her breast before he pinched one of her nipples between his fingers as he did so.

Leonard on the other hand, took a much more patient approach to touching Sara, letting his fingers cup her other breast and squeeze it gently as he kissed her neck, his tongue laving over her pulsepoint in her neck before he bit down on the skin, sucking on it as he bit, raising a lovely purple mark right there and wnjoying the sounds that came out of Sara's mouth at the pleasurable pain. "Fuck" she swore softly as she arched and her wrists pulled at the handcuffs, which clanged against the metal headboard but didn't do anything more than that.

Sara for her part, was enjoying what both thieves were doing to her, her center flooding with warmth and wetness as her stomach curled in the most wonderfully erotic knots as they were keeping her from being able to guess their next movement in her anticipation. "Len.....please" she begged one minute before it became "Mick...fuck do that again" and it wasn't long before the both of them had driven her right back to the edge of orgasm once again. Her nails dug into Leonards shoulder as he continued licking at her dripping pussy before he abruptly pulled back and she gasped softly. "What the hell...." she trailed off in anger and shock but he kissed her deeply, cutting the rest of that sentence off.

As he kissed her, he shifted them all so that she was no longer on her back but rather was lying on her side on the bed, pressed between Mick at her back, who was still playing with her breasts before his hand began to move lower, and Leonard against her front, who she could feel was rock hard and ready to be inside her against her lower belly as they sandwiched her between them both. "Sara, have you ever had two men inside you at the same time?" Leonard whispered with his trademark smirk as he kept his eyes locked on her face to gauge her reaction. Needless to say, it was not the reaction he was expecting that he got. What he did in fact, get was Sara giggling like a girl at the question.

Sara really hadn't meant to laugh at his question, and she could always blame it on the alcohol. It wouldn't be the first time that liquour had that effect on her body. She kept her eyes on him and saw the hurt expression in his eyes and she felt guilty. "I'm sorry" she whispered as she reached up to caress his cheek. "I've never done that before so it would certainly be an experience" she said honestly, holding his gaze. She leaned close and kissed him. "I'm always willing to try" she continued to be honest with him and that was when she felt Mick pressing against her ass, stiff and thick and ready.

Mick pressed against Sara's back and nipped and kissed at her shoulder before wrapping his hand around Len's neck and pulling him into a kiss over her shoulder. She ran her hands down Leonard's chest and down his abs until she was gripping his erection, stroking him as he kissed his partner. She grinned as she heard the low groans coming from both men as they pulled out of the kiss. "Do you two have some lube" she asked, knowing it would take alot of it to accomplish what they were trying to do. Len produced some from the drawer beside the bed and passed it over to Mick, who then released Sara from his grasp and slipped under the sheets, spreading her cheeks and beginning to lick at Sara's asshole, pressing his tongue against her entrance and listening for her whimpers of pleasure.

Sara stiffened when she felt Mick licking and tonguing her ass and she whimpered when she felt his tongue press insistently, begging for entrance before he pulled back away. A moment later she squealed as she felt the chill of the lube drizzling over her before a forefinger replaced the tongue, pressing and rubbing gentle circles around the entrance to her ass. Mick worked his fingers slowly to get her used to the feeling. "Relax for me Sara" he whispered. "It makes things much easier if you relax"

She nodded at the words and kissed Leonard deeply, sucking in a shaky breath as she felt Micks fingers, first his index then his middle finger slip inside her and began to scissor and stretch her open. "Remember breathing is good Sara" Len teased to distract her. She glared at him before crying out softly as Mick pushed his fingers in a bit further.

"Kiss me Len, distract me" she whispered as she dug her nails into his arm. He did as she asked, wrapping his arms lightly around her waist as he kissed her lips, allowing Mick the chance to remove his fingers from her and stroke himself a couple of times before lining himself up and entering her slowly, by degrees, listening to the soft gasps she released as he pushed into her a bit more. "Slow it down Mick" Leonard whispered as he kissed along her jawline but Sara shook her head. "Its alright. I can handle it. Keep going" she said as she pressed back a bit in experimentation to ease the pain a bit and take charge.

Once Mick was fully sheathed inside her, he placed his hands on her breasts, squeezing and distracting Sara's brain from any pain she might be feeling. This also gave Leonard a chance to enter her as well, the two thieves working together, Len slipping inside as Mick pulled out and vice versa.

The feeling of the two of them inside her, moving with her, was almost overwhelming but somehow, Sara managed to hang on, moving carefully and slowly at first to establish a rhythm that everyone was happy with. "Fuck Sara...you feel...." Leonard trailed off with a groan as Mick simply groaned before he picked up the pace of his own thrusts, causing Sara to let out a soft, surprised squeak as Leonard growled softly then upped his thrusts as well, his thumb pressing to her clit and rubbing in tight circles and Mick squeezed her breasts and pinched her nipples while biting her neck, his teeth grazing the skin there roughly. 

Sara dug her nails into Leonard's chest, scratching a trail down it that was hard enough to break the skin so that she saw small droplets of blood forming and heard his hiss of pain as he exhaled. "I'm gonna make you pay for that you know?" He teased her with a smirk and a wink. "But for now, I want both of you to come for me" he said matter of factly. Sara leaned down to kiss him as the two of them filling her caused her to go over the edge and free fall into her orgasm, whimpering against his lips as she shuddered, using the two of them for support, collapsing against Leonard as he filled her and Mick kept thrusting into her before she heard his gruff groan and she felt him filling her ass with his orgasm.

They laid in a tangled mess of sweaty limbs and dirty sheets when Sara burst into a fit of giggles suddenly. "What is so funny?" Mick asked her and it took her a minute to calm down enough to get the words out. "Rip is going to murder us when he finds out" she said. "And he will thanks to Gideon" Leonard piped up as well. "Maybe he already has" to which the moment was completely broken by their captain shouting their names from the bridge which started a whole new fresh set of giggles from Sara as they all three ignored the shouts and just continued kissing and touching.


End file.
